1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pull-out device for a drawer of a tall cupboard and including a stationary carcass rail fixed by securable to a carcass of the tall cupboard and having an upwardly opening, U-shaped cross-section with spaced from each other vertical side cheeks connected by a horizontal web and with the side cheeks being provided with inwardly extending horizontal flanges, respectively; support rollers provided in a region of the front end surface of the carcass rail, rotatably supported on inner sides of the side cheeks, and projecting upwardly past the side cheeks, the horizontal flanges each having, in a region of the support rollers, a recess; an intermediate rail arranged within the carcass rail and having an upwardly opening U-shaped cross-section with spaced from each other vertical side cheeks connected by a horizontal web and having projecting outwardly and inwardly, T-shaped horizontal flanges; running rollers provided in a region of a rear end surface of the intermediate rail, rotatably supported on outer sides of the side cheeks of the intermediate rail, and projecting downwardly, past the horizontal web of the intermediate rail; a member for rotatably supporting the drawer and displaceable relative to the intermediate rail, and having a bottom surface and spaced side surfaces connected by the bottom surface; and rear running rollers arranged in the rear region of the drawer, rotatably supported on outer sides of the side surface of the drawer-supporting member, and projecting past the bottom surface of the drawer-supporting member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pull-out device discussed above is disclosed, e.g., in Austrian Patent No. 406,006. In the Austrian Patent, the drawer-supporting member is formed as a profile rail. The profile rail has bent outwardly, horizontal flanges formed at the free ends of the profile rail cheeks and displaceable over the support rollers of the intermediate rail.
Also known are tall cupboards with drawers supported on a pull-out device with a possibility of rotation about a vertical axis. Such a drawer is usually so arranged that in a retracted condition, it has its longitudinal side extending parallel to the displacement direction of the pull-out device. On one or both longitudinal side(s) of the drawer, display items can be arranged. After being pulled out, the drawer is pivoted by 90xc2x0 so that the display items are visible or accessible from the front side of the drawer.
The arrangement of a rotary support of a rotatable drawer on a pull-out device such as disclosed in Austrian Patent No. 406,006 is associated with a serious drawback. Namely, after the drawer has been pulled-out and pivoted by 90xc2x0, a front portion of the drawer-supporting profile rail projects forward, forming an obstacle. Therefore, it has been proposed to form a pull-out device for a pivotal drawer as a suspended guide. However, the formation of such a guide is associated with increased costs of not only the pull-out device but also of a tall cupboard itself as it has to support the increased weight of a loaded drawer.
In another known pull-out device for supporting a rotatable about vertical axis drawer, in the bottom of the device, there is provided a recessed rail on which a drawer-carrying rotary support is displaceably arranged. The pull-out device of this type is rather complicated and, in the course of time, the groove formed in the recessed rail becomes contaminated, in particular in its region located beyond the cupboard, which necessitates a rather expensive cleaning operation.
German Utility Model DE 93 16 213U1 discloses a book case with a pull-out and rotatable shelf section. The pull-out device, which is not described in many details, consists of three, arranged one above another pull-out parts. The length of the pull-out shelf section is not substantially larger than its width and, therefor, the formation of an obstacle by protection portion of a rail, upon pivoting of the shelf section, is not a problem in this book case.
In a case described in Swiss Patent CH 460 709, the pull-out section is rotatably supported in the region of a front end surface of a pull-out rail. The patent does not contain a detailed description of the pull-out device, but the drawings show that the pull-out device is formed as a very simple device, with the pull-out rail being somewhat shorter than the stationary rail. With this device, the depth of the case is not completely used, and the pull-out section is inclined backwards with respect to the vertical axis.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a pull-out device for a drawer of a tall cupboard pivotable about a vertical axis with as complete as possible use of the cupboard depth.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pull-out device for a drawer of a tall cupboard pivotable about a vertical axis, which would not contain any, projecting beyond the drawer, parts in the pull-out condition of the drawer.
These and other objects of the present invention, which will become apparent hereinafter, are achieved by providing a pull-out device in which the length of the displaceable, drawer-supporting member amounts to less than two/third (⅔) of the length of the intermediate rail, with the drawer or other displaceable cupboard element being rotatably supported on the displaceable member or on a rotary support secured on the displaceable drawer-supporting part, and which includes also front rollers provided in the region of the front end surface of the drawer-supported member and rotatably secured on outer sides of spaced side surfaces of the drawer supporting shaft, projecting downward beyond the bottom surface of the drawer supporting shaft.
Advantageously, the length of the drawer-supporting part amounts to about half of the length of the intermediate rail.
In advantageous embodiment of the present invention, the drawer-supporting part is formed as a profile rail having an upwardly opening, U-shaped cross-section, with the side surfaces forming the side cheeks and with the bottom surface forming the side cheek-connecting web. The profile rail is displaceable within the intermediate rail. The drawer-carrying rotary support can be secured on the profile rail.
The novel features of the present invention, which are considered as characteristic for the invention, are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its mode of operation, together with additional advantages and objects thereof, will be best understood from the following detail description of preferred embodiments, when read with reference to the accompanying drawings.